Rings
by Csilla Aria
Summary: Sequel to Shifting Tides. The crew of the Silvana is invited to a wedding, and marriage isn't the only thing to be expected in the future. Alex/Sophia, and Mullin/Dunya.
1. Chapter 1: Looking Forward

**Rings**

A sequel to Shifting Tides

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary: **The crew of the Silvana is invited to a wedding, and marriage isn't the only thing to be expected in the future. Alex/Sophia, and Mullin/Dunya.

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking forward**

It was early morning, and the Silvana was heading to a docking station near the town Claus, and the others lived in. Mullin, and Dunya were getting married in a week, they had invited the entire crew. Though many had decided to stay on the ship, Reciuse in particular seemed to enjoy the prospect of getting a break from the overly enthusiastic Dio for a few days. Later that day those who were leaving planed to meet Vincent at the dock, and take a passenger vanship to Duke Mad-Thane's Manner where they would be staying. They were leaving early because there was going to be a meeting about recent developments involving Exile, it was possible Mars, and Venus had finally taken notice of the ship that spent much of its time in orbit around the planet. This was the only reason Alex was going to the wedding at all.

At the moment Sophia was in the bathroom examining herself in the mirror. She'd woken this morning with what she was sure was a lot more around the middle than she had gone to bed with. _"Isn't this supposed to happen gradually?" _She thought to herself looking down at her swelling stomach. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked quietly.

"Where was who?...Oh.." Alex standing in the door way looking sleepy and disheveled, grinned and walked over wrapping his arms around Sophia. He placed his hand over her stomach "I suppose it's still too small for kicking yet, isn't it?" He kissed her temple. "You look like you're feeling better. I was worried you were in here being sick again."

Sophia smiling, cuddled against him. "I'm fine, tired, but fine." He had been, for lack of a better word doting on her since she had admitted she was pregnant. Sophia didn't think he would ever realize how happy his excitement about the baby made her. She remembered how frightened she had been, in the beginning when she first realized what was wrong with her. She had been conflicted about telling him, terrified of his reaction. They had never even discussed children, _they lived on a battle ship_. What kind of life was that for a child? It just wasn't possible. Not knowing what to do she had kept it secret for about a week, but everyone had noticed she was acting strange. Being snappish, not eating, or sleeping enough. During that time it seemed almost as if she and Alex had switched rolls. He being patient, and calm even at the worst of her outburst, looking after her as she had always done for him. She should have realized then that he already knew, and was just waiting for her to tell him. It had been a particularly bad day that had brought everything out in the open.

_She and Alex, after spending the morning arguing over something she couldn't remember, but knew was silly had just gotten to bridge as they were preparing to confront a band of pirates. They were both still standing when a shot fired from an aircraft carrier down on the ocean made a direct hit just below the bridge. They were both thrown off balance, but Alex caught her taking the brunt of the fall himself, and keeping her from getting hurt. Her hair clip, and glasses were lost however, causing her now somewhat tangled hair fell into her face. All she could think about was what might have happened to the baby if Alex hadn't caught her. It was the first time she realized that she really wanted to have the child. _

_The next thing she knew the battle was over, the enemies not killed fleeing. Alex still holding her on the floor of the bridge looked slightly panicked as he tried to get through to her. "Sophia? Sophia! Are you hurt?" Looking up to see the entire bridge crew staring at her with looks of anxiety, she got up and fled without a word._

_It was a bit latter that Alex walked into her room, her hair clip, and glasses in hand. Crying she glared up at him. "Don't you say a damn thing about my hair!" He said nothing at all, only picked up her brush, and a hair tie he gently ran the brush through her hair. "I used to do this for Lavie, when Justina was too busy. She probably doesn't remember. She used to complain about me catching her ears all the time." Setting the brush down her braided her hair. After he had finished, he knelt down beside her wincing slightly as he did so. And grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "You're sure?" Not needing anything more than that, she nodded feeling the tears steam down her face. He reached up and wiped them away. "How long?"_

"_About two months." She whispered back. He smiled at her, and standing up took her hands and pulled her out of the chair._

"_Come on."_

"_What are we doing?" She asked confused as he pulled her to her bed._

_He sat on the bed pulling her down with him and wrapped his arms around her. "You look like you need a nap." _

_Sophia moved so she could face him. "Alex, you do realize what's going on don't you? How in the world are we going t.." _

_He cut her off with a kiss before getting up and walking over to her desk. He opened the message tube sighing as he did so. "Sybil, I need you in Sophia's quarters, now." He sat back waiting glaring at the message tube. It was only a few moments before the response came. It was the voice of an older, and rather aggravated sounding woman. "What the hell did you do now?" Sybil was the Silvana's chief medical officer. She and Alex had developed a rather turbulent relationship over the years, but she was like everyone else on board the best at what she did. Despite wanting to strange the woman at times, Alex was not about to risk losing her talent._

"_Just get over here." Alex said nearly growling. If he glared at the message tube any longer, it would probably start to melt. Closing the tube and sighing again he got up and joined Sophia on the bed again. Sophia leaned against him, and neither spoke while they waited for Sybil._

_When Sybil arrived a heavy looking medical bag in hand, she took one look at Sophia and glared venomously at Alex. "I see, So what exactly are you planing to do about this?" The look she was still giving left the impression that a wrong answer might be painful. _

_Sophia blinked at her. "But...How did you?"_

_Sybil sighed at Sophia. "I have fifteen grandchildren and seven great-grandchildren. You pick things up after a while. Why didn't you come see me?" She asked walking over and taking one of Sophia's hands. "This is going to sting, I need a blood sample."_

_Sophia looked down at her lap, and winced at the painful prick to her finger. There were too many answers to that question, but none of them sounded right. "Fia? Are you all right?" She bit her lip at Alex's question but found herself smiling a bit. Even as a child she had always been Sophia to anyone who used her name instead of her titles, though she could remember being called Sophie by her mother when she was very small. Alex was the only one who called her Fia. She looked up at him still biting her lip. He watched her for a few moments before smiling. "We need to start thinking of names don't we?" Crying again she pressed her self against him, and he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly. _

_He turned to Sybil. "What are you going to need?"_

_Applying the tiny blood sample to a strange looking little device she ignored Alex for a few moments. "Well everything looks fine so far. I want to see you for a proper check up later. I'll have a list of supplies and equipment ready before we dock again." She finally replied. "You." She said glaring at Alex again as she gathered her things turned toward the door. "Need to put a ring on her finger before anyone else finds out about this."_

_Alex glared back. "That is between Sophia, and myself, and not any of your business."_

_They had stayed up much later than they should have that night, discussing, planning. By the next morning a baby didn't seem impossible at all. _

Sophia tilted her head back smiling brightly at Alex. "I'm going to have to find something else to wear."

* * *

Dunya sighed finally turning from the breakfast dishes to face to Ingrid. "Inga, they won't be here until at least this afternoon, if not later. Anyway, you're scared of Alex. You never speak to him when we visit the Silvana. Why are you so anxious about this anyway?"

Ingrid stamped her foot. _"What did Mr. Captain Alex have to do with this?" _She thought frowning. "Lavie said Miss Sophie has a baby! I want to see the baby."

"Is that it?" Dunya asked smiling as she wiped her hands on a towel before kneeling down so she was face to face with her sister. "Inga, Sophia hasn't had the baby yet. It's like when Mrs. Letton, had little Will remember? You probably won't even be able to tell she's going to have a baby yet."

Ingrid looked distressed. "You mean it's like that every time?"

Dunya nodded. "That's how it works."

"But that will take forever!... If you and Mullin have a baby it will take a long time too?" Ingrid asked frowning.

Dunya smiled blushing a bit at the thought of having a baby with Mullin. "Yep, and I'll get all fat around the middle, and probably just as grouchy as Mrs. Letton did."

Ingrid continued frowning thoughtfully before looking at her sister again. "What does Mr. Captain Alex have to with any of this anyway? I thought this was Miss Sophie's baby."

Dunya gulped, she knew this would come sooner or later. She really wished it hadn't been right after breakfast. "Er...Well,... You see..."

At the Mad-Thane residence Mullin, Lavie, and Alister were moving supplies into the dinning hall to get ready for the wedding and reception.

Mullin was thanking Lady Mad-Thane for what had to be the hundredth time. The Mad-Thanes had been happy to offer their home to Mullin and Dunya for the wedding. The young couple was grateful, as even with the farm doing so well finding places to hold everything was still well above the means of two orphaned, former musketeers.

Elizabeth only smiled in return. Lavie, and Alister were certain by this point that she was the most patient person on the planet. Lavie rolled her eyes. "Mullin. She knows already, and we could use a little more help here."

"Uh..Right sorry." Mullin rushed over picking up one of the heavier boxes. "Sorry...It's just I never thought we'd actually get to this point. I mean even just a month ago everything seemed to be going wrong..." He sighed thinking of responses he'd gotten from sending invitations to his relatives. He had an uncle who considered him a traitor, for choosing to marry Dunya. At least Dunya's family had been much more receptive. He smiled a bit at the sympathetic looks the girls gave him. "Some times I wonder what Mom, and Dad would think if they were still around."

"Well... I think if they would be happy for you." Lavie said after thinking for a bit.

"Yeah, Dunya's family is coming anyway, and a lot of the people we fought beside during the war... And the people from the Silvana..." Mullin paused for a few moments. "So we'll have either a celebration of the countries of Prester uniting,...Or the biggest fist fight ever.."

"I for one hope for the celebration, And I was quite honored to be invited." They turned to see Nestor, and David walk in.

Mullin bowed slightly in greeting. "We're honored to have you come, Sir."

Elizabeth walked over to her husband smiling. "I think it's wonderful that so many people are coming together for this. Maybe we can convince _certain people _that weddings aren't nearly as bad as they think."

Lavie, and Alister knowing she was talking about Alex, and Sophia both snickered. "Don't count on it." Lavie said grinning. "From what Dio said in his letters if you mention a wedding ceremony to them at all they both get a look on their face like someone is scratching their nails on a black board."

Alis nodded, rolling her eyes. "It's all paper work with them. At least they bought rings."

"Alex is going to be a dad...It's just so weird." Lavie said thoughtfully. She turned to Mullin grinning. "So how long before you and Dunya have kids?"

Mullin's face when red. "Er...uh..Ah! Speaking of kids..How are Al's navi lessons going?" He said hoping to change the subject.

Lavie was still grinning but decided not to embarrass him anymore. "She's doing really well. She wanted to show Dio and the others how good she's gotten. That's why she's with Claus waiting at the docking station, to escort them back." Lavie smiled unable to keep the pride she felt for Alvis out of her voice. "She was so excited when Claus and I told her she could go with him."

Mullin ginned mischievously. "You know you sound almost like a mom yourself." He teased making Lavie blush.

* * *

Alex and Sophia walked onto the bridge. Sophia had put her hair up and had her glasses on, but was wearing a long dress instead of her uniform. Wina turned around and immediately bit her knuckles trying to keep from squealing in excitement.

There was no discussion as Sophia sat in the captain's chair, Wina walking over to speak quietly with her. Alex went Sophia's usual spot. "How far are we from the docking station?"

"We'll be docking within the hour, Sir." Campbell answered. "We've received a message that the Horatius is already there."

Alex nodded picking up the intercom speaker. "This is the captain speaking. We will be docking withing the hour. All crew members leaving the ship should be prepared when we arrive...In addition, for reasons beyond her control the First Officer will be out of uniform for a while. _I fully expect all of you to act as if she is not._" Alex remained standing beside the chair ignoring Sophia's muffled laughter.

Dio was in the quarters he shared with Lucciola finishing his packing. The Guild clothes he and Lucciola wore didn't require frequent changing as they were designed to keep the wearer not only comfortable, and protected, but clean as well. This was the reason Dio was rather enthusiastically packing things he thought other people might need while they were gone. He sighed as Aphid poked her head out of the suitcase, mewing curiously at him. "I'm sorry Aphid. I know you want to go, but someone has to stay here and keep Reciuse company." Setting what he was carrying down he picked up the little cat hugging her.

This was when the announcement came over the intercom. Hearing the last part he grinned and dashed out of the room with Aphid still in his arms before Lucciola could stop him. "Dio! Wait, you know the captain doesn't like having Aphid on the bridge!" He called chasing after his friend. Reciuse listening from his room sighed. He was very fond of both the boys, but having someone as energetic as Dio around could be quite trying at times. He wondering what things would be like with a real child on board again.

* * *

Vincent was waiting with Claus, and Alvis enjoying a small lunch and coffee. "It sounds like your doing really well. I'm glad to hear that. I doubt Alex will say anything, but he's been kind of worried about you guys with the vanship thefts going on."

Claus nodded. "The thieves have mostly hit public garages, but we've been keeping everything locked up the best we can. We even got some guard dogs. Most people think it's the pirates, but Dio said there haven't been any in pirate attacks yet. So many have been taken, you would think they'd be using them by now."

"Alex thinks it has something to do with Mars and Venus." Vincent said nodding in agreement with Claus. "I really can't get into it here, but a lot of things have been going on above the atmosphere. It may have finally gotten their attention." Blinking he looked at Alvis. "Have you...er..heard anything from Exile?"

Alvis frowned thoughtfully. "She's hard to understand sometimes. I think she's trying to find the other Exile ships. But something keeps blocking the signal she's sending out, and there are a lot of them. So now she's trying to find them all and get rid of them so she can send out the signal. I told Duke Mad-Thane everything I could, I hope it helps."

Vincent Smiled. "I'm sure it will. I hate to drag you into all of this but we may need your help to find out what's going on."

Alvis smiled back shaking her head. "It's ok. I want to help... I just don't understand why they have to be so sneaky." She said pouting.

"It probably has something to with them feeling superior to Earth for such a long time. Now they suddenly have something to be afraid of." They turned to see Alex walking toward them leaning heavily on his crutch. Sophia walking beside him smiled and waved.

Alvis jumped up and rushed over hugging Sophia. Vincent grinned joining them, followed by Claus. "Look at you! So this is what happens when I leave you two without proper supervision for so long." Sophia smiled hugging him. "You look wonderful Sophia. How are you feeling?" he asked as they returned to the table.

"I'm fine. The nausea has been gone for a few days, but I'm still tired, and of course Alex has been completely spoiling me." She said smiling at him.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Spoiling her? What exactly have you been doing?"

Alex just glared at him before pulling out a chair for Sophia, and sitting himself. "I'm surprised you're here instead of Lavie, Alvis. I suppose your lessons are going well?" He said to change the subject.

The girl nodded excitedly. "I've been helping Claus, and Tatiana deliver things sometimes. This is the farthest from home I've ever been without Lavie, or Alister though."

"Where is everyone else?" Claus asked looking around.

"They're loading the luggage onto the passenger ship where taking." Alex answered glaring over at Vincent who was grinning about the whispered conversation he was having with Sophia. Seeing it was doing nothing to deter the man he turned back to Claus. "I thought Dio would come with us to look for you, but he stayed to 'supervise.' I hate to think what he has packed in that suitcase. Godwin had trouble lifting it."

As if saying his name had summoned him Dio appeared followed by Lucciola, and draped himself over Claus who jumped. "Hello Immelman! Everything is ready to go! Oh! Hello Alvis, it's nice to see you here!"

The others stood following Dio who was chatting animatedly with Alvis. Alex sighed. "This is going to be a long flight." He looked at Sophia offering her his free arm. "Will you be all right?"

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment. "I'll be fine, you're worrying too much. The way I'm feeling now I'll probably sleep the whole way."

* * *

**AN:** Lol, if there was ever a fic that proves I'm writing for myself I think this is it. I've seen fics where Sophia is pregnant with Alex's child after he dies, and people use it as a way to hook her up with Vince...To each their own, but honestly they kind of skeeve me out a bit. I really wanted a fic where Alex gets to be there with his kid, Sophia isn't forced into a quick marriage with someone she clearly isn't in love with, and Vincent gets to be the best annoying uncle ever, _ever._

None of that is going to happen in this fic of course. I still haven't decided if the baby is going to be a boy or girl yet. I already have names, and a bit of personality planed out for both.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Old, Something New

**Rings **

**Summary:** The crew arrives at the Mad-Thane residence, and Ingrid does something she's never done before.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Old, Something New**

"I'm back!" Tatiana shouted as she backed in through the kitchen door. She's left for the market right after breakfast, to pick up a few things for Lavie whose turn it was to make dinner that night. "They had a lot of fresh fruit that looked good so I made sure to get some extra.." She turned to se Dunya sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "...Did something happen?"

Sighing Dunya up looked at her, frustration evident on her face. "Ingrid wanted to know about Sophia's baby. I tried to explain...and I think everything went horrible wrong.."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah, she didn't take it well... I don't think she's going to let Mullin, or Claus back inside. I don't know what to say that isn't going to make it _worse_." Sighing again Dunya got up and helped Tatiana put the groceries away.

"Well, we need to head over the Mad-Thane's anyway... Maybe Lady Mad-Thane can help sort it out?" Tatiana said hopefully.

"I hope so." Dunya said before sighing again. "We'd better go find Ingrid, and Mischa... I hope she hasn't done anything to _him_..."

* * *

Alex woke to the sounds a debate. _"Not this again.." _He thought rolling his eyes as he looked to check on Sophia. She had fallen asleep not long after the flight started, and was thankfully despite the noise still asleep. He'd draped his cape over her to make sure she stayed warm enough. He hadn't expected to fall asleep himself.

"Don't be stupid." Came Godwin's voice from a few seats ahead of him. "The Captain's first child will definitely be a boy."

"You failed biology didn't you? The baby probably isn't even a boy _or _a girl yet." Came Vincent's rather irritated reply.

Dio's reply was far more cheerful. "It will definitely, one-hundred percent be a girl! I have a feeling about, and I'm very good at these kinds of things, right Lucciola! They should name her Farfalla."

"Dio they already said they weren't going to name the baby after and insect, even if it was a pretty one. You should be more quiet Miss Sophia, and the captain are trying to sleep." Lucciola said calmly beside Dio.

"Well... My grandmother says.." Wina started but was cut off by Kostavi.

"Oh come on! You change your mind three times a day depending of what your granny said." This was true, Alex thought, but Kostavi was being a bit rude about it. Especially considering Wina _was_ a superior officer.

Vincent interrupted whatever argument was about to happen. "I for one hope it's a girl." Even with his eyes closed Alex could imagine the ridiculous grin on Vincent's face. "Can you imagine Alex with a daughter old enough to be interested in boys? Those poor kids won't know what they're in for!"

"Only if they're anything like you Alzey." Alex said not opening his eyes, causing Vincent to choke on his own laughter.

"How long have you been awake?" He finally asked.

"Long enough." He said turning to look as Vincent moved to the seat across from them. "How close are we?"

"We have about an hour left to travel. Are you going to let her sleep till we get there?"

"Probably. She's been exhausted, even with the nausea gone all she wants to do is sleep sometimes. Justina was like that with Claus, but she was sick for longer." Alex replied adjusting the cape. She'd been caring for him for so long, it was oddly pleasant to be able to return the favor even a little.

Vincent grinned, ignoring the other quiet conversations that broken out among the other passengers. "That's right, it's weird to remember that _you're_ the one who's had experience with this before. Sophia's the one who's going to have to learn how to change diapers isn't she?"

"She'll do fine." Alex said leaning back in the seat.

"Speaking of names." Vincent said grinning, "Vincent is a wonderful name fo.."

"No. I already told you no. Sophia wants to name it after me, and I'm not sure I haven't already lost that argument. Anyway what if it _is_ a girl?" Alex said turning to look at him.

"Vincenta is a beautiful name for girl." He answered still grinning.

Alex blinked at him. "If you say that again, I swear it will be the last thing you ever say."

Vincent laughed a bit before looking back at Alex. He had a more serious expression on his face now. "All joking aside, what names do have in mind?... Have you talked about?.."

Alex nodded quietly. "It was one of the first things we discussed. It's too soon, for both of us. I know, _I know_." He said rolling his eyes at the look on Vincent's face. "We just aren't ready to have a little Euris running around yet. Maybe someday, but not now." He looked up to see Vincent grinning at him again, he glared back. "What?"

"The first one isn't even here yet, and you're already talking about having more." His smile softened. "I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

Alex smiled looking at Sophia. "I didn't think I'd ever be this happy again."

* * *

Claus, and Alvis landed in the front yard on one of the landing pads that had been placed there for vanship use. Alvis hopped out as quickly as she could and ran to Lavie and the others who had come out to greet the arriving guest. The girl smiled brightly. "Wait till you see Sophia!" She said excitedly as the passenger ship landed beside Claus and Lavie's ship.

Wina was the first one off, waving at the waiting group. She was followed by Dio, Lucciola, and Vincent who stopped at the door. "What's going on?" Claus asked when he and Wina reached the others.

"Sophia fell a sleep, and Alex didn't wake her up until just before we landed. She's a little mad about that." Wina answered smiling. "She's been really tired lately. She slept through a battle with pirates a few weeks ago."

The mechanics emerged carrying some luggage, and looking in a hurry to get away from the ship. They couldn't hear what was going on inside but Vincent still standing by the door said something, whatever the response was it made him wince and leave. He walked over to the others scratching the back of his head. "They might be in there for a while... She's crying now, because she upset about being angry with Alex for not waking her up earlier." He knew that her emotions being so out of control had to be the worst part of the pregnancy for Sophia. He really didn't know how Alex could handle that, He'd sat there patiently letting her work out her anger, and just pulled her to him when she started crying.

Elisabeth, with a look of sympathy walked over to the ship and went inside. David smiled sympathetically as well. "Why don't we all go inside and give them some time?"

Later they were all talking quietly in the sitting room when Alex, Sophia, and Elisabeth joined them. Sophia's eyes were a bit red and puffy, and she looked tired, but she smiled at them. "Hello,..Sorry about that..it's just.."

"It's fine." Elisabeth said smiling herself. "I was even worse with Holly. Poor David, I don't think he had a moments peace."

The incident soon seemed forgotten, as they all settled down talking about the wedding, and baby. Dunya was excited to show Sophia, and Wina the wedding gown that had been passed down through her mother's side of the family for generations. Mullin wasn't allowed to see it till the wedding day. "It took a lot of work, since it was made for weddings in Disith. Aunt Eva, and Mother were both a lot bigger than I am when they got married too. Aunt Eva always complains that I took too much after Dad." Dunya said smiling. "It looks wonderful though. Lavie helped a lot."

Lavie nodded. "It looks completely different with all that fur gone... Speaking of weddings." She grabbed Sophia's hand and pulled it toward her to get a better look at the ring on her finger. Sophia couldn't stop herself from blushing a bit as the other girls, including a young maid who had brought in some food and drinks gathered around to look. Lavie's mouth dropped open as she looked up at Sophia. "You've got to be kidding."

Sophia blushed more, but couldn't keep from smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex looking over and glaring. "Well...The jeweler said he could do it, and I really liked it.." It wasn't a typical wedding ring, there _were_ small diamonds in the silver band, but the central stone was a deep red garnet cut to the shape of, and held in place by a tiny silver frame resembling the Silvana's crest. It had been quite expensive to have the intricate work done for two rings, Alex's ring was the same with a thicker band and no diamonds, but that hadn't been an issue, and Alex had wanted her be happy with them more than anything.

"I like it." Dunya said smiling as she returned to her seat. "I haven't even seen mine yet. It's a Disith tradition for the bride's family to purchase the rings. We won't see them till Aunt Eva, and Uncle Peter get here... I'm wondering if I should be worried."

"Why?" Sophia asked picking up her tea cup.

"They're...really...enthusiastic about the wedding. Aunt Eva has a tendency to go overboard sometimes, and I don't think I've ever heard Uncle Peter say no to her." Dunya Answered, her smile suddenly became stiff when Ingrid sat down beside Sophia. She tried to distract Ingrid but she was already whispering something in Sophia's ear. Sophia laughed a bit blushing and whispered something back to Ingrid. Alex looked over at them raising an eyebrow.

"_Really_?" Ingrid said pulling away from Sophia with a look of surprise on her face.

Sophia nodded, smiling placed a hand on the top of Ingrid's head. "You'll understand when you're older."

Ingrid gave her the most skeptical look she had ever seen on the face of a six year old, and holding the goat Alvis had given her slid off the sofa. She turned around and looked at Alex. "You're really weird." Was all she said before she went back to join the other children. Dunya put her head in her hands, and Sophia laughed again.

"I think that's the first thing she's ever said to me." Alex said smirking as turned to look at the clock. He turned back to Sophia. "It's getting a bit late. Do you want to wait till tomorrow?"

She looked up at the clock. "...I think we can make it before dinner. A walk does sound nice."

"You're going somewhere?" Claus asked blinking.

Sophia nodded smiling. "We're going to tell Euris, and Marius about the baby." She answered as Alex helped her stand. Just outside the town near the cliffs where Claus, and Lavie had buried their fathers a small cemetery of sorts had sprung up. There was a large memorial to all the people who had been lost in the war, along with family memorials to loved ones left behind on the Prester. Euris' memorial stone now rested there under a grove of trees that grew flowers in the spring, though it was far too late into summer to see them now. A memorial stone for Marius, and Euris' mother was not far away. There was one for her parents, Sophia had only gone to see once. She had few happy memories of her parents. Her mother had spent much of the time after Sophia's birth too ill to be able to be with her daughter. She didn't really like to think of her father even now. He would hate Earth if he had lived, it was far too easy to imagine the man, sinking into his own madness, remaining on the throne of Anatoray alone, holding on to the shattered illusion of power even as he wasted away.

"Fia? Are you all right?" Alex asked quietly as they stepped out into the hall.

Startled out of her thoughts she blinked at him before smiling, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry... I was just thinking about Father.."

Alex frowned, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She shook her head smiling as she leaned against him. "I'm fine. I was just thinking how much he would hate it here... He would probably be furious about the baby too.." She said smiling a bit bitterly, she was quiet for a moment, hugging his arm tightly. After a few moments she looked back up at him genuine smile on her face now. "_I'm fine_. Let's go see Euris before it gets too late."

He nodded, but still looked concerned as they continued. They were just out the door when Vincent caught up with them. "Hey!" He shouted jogging up to them. They paused to let him catch his breath. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned in return. "Mind if I join you? I haven't visited Euris in a while."

Sophia smiled. "It's fine with me." Alex said nothing but nodded as they started walking again.

He ignored Vincent's prattling for much of their walk. He was keeping a close watch on Sophia, she seemed to have forgotten the conversation about her father, but Alex still worried, and wondered if perhaps they should have waited till tomorrow to head to the cemetery. While his own nightmares about Delphine, and the Grand Stream had lessened over time, Sophia had begun having strange dreams about her father, which had only increased with the stress of pregnancy. The past, along with her father were literally worlds away now, and she was a confident, capable young woman, excited about becoming a mother. Part of her however would always be a little girl, desperate to please her father. It was one of the things he _couldn't_ protect her from, and he hated it.

The trip through the small town was, _other than Vincent _quiet, though he got a few stares for his uniform which made him regret not changing first. Fortunately no one tried speaking to them. Down a partially stone-paved road, just outside of town they walked through the cemetery gates. In the distance Hamilcar, and Georges' grave stone could be made out on the cliff, memorials to Justina, and Lavie's mother beside their husbands. Near the center, was the towering white stone of the war memorial. The stones for Emperor Anatole, and Empress Amaltheia were somewhere beside it, Alex had never been to see it but Sophia had told him it actually looked rather pleasant, for something her father's former counselors had paid for. At the far end of the cemetery he could see newer stones, and fresh graves, most likely people from Prester who had passed since arriving.

They walked up the hill to Euris' memorial, even Vincent was quiet now. Sophia smiled sitting on the stone bench in front of the stone. "It looks like everything is being taken care of." She said looking out over the cemetery from the hill. Alex nodded saying nothing.

Vincent quietly excused himself to give them some time alone, and headed toward Hamilcar, and Georges' graves. For a while Alex sat quietly listening to Sophia talk to Euris. "Then he made one of the pilots go get some for me. You see?" Sophia said cheerfully. "He's been completely spoiling me."

Alex sighed rolling his eyes. "It was the only thing you could eat and _keep down _for two weeks. I hardly call keeping you from starving spoiling you. Anyway I didn't _make _him do anything he volunteered."

"Ha! I talked to Rolf, and his exact words were 'Of course I volunteered Ma'am! The captain _told me _I did.' I don't think that counts." Sophia said smiling smugly at him.

Sighing Alex rested his head in one of his hands. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him." He grumbled quietly while Sophia laughed. Rolf was an excellent pilot, one of the best... Sometimes though, Alex wondered if the boy left his brain in his vanship when he got out.

Beside the cliffs Vincent reached the graves and looked out over the ocean smiling. "Some view you guys have." He said looking at the grave stones. For a while he talked to them about what was going on in the skies, and things he had seen traveling over the Earth. He'd never known the two men well, but he remembered those few meetings they'd had. He knew how much their approval had mattered to Alex. "I suppose you already know about the baby? Try not to be too hard on him ok? He knows he really screwed up on that one, but he's doing his best. Sophia's excited, scared too, of course. Alex... Sometimes he almost seems like his old self. According to Sophia he's spoiling her. That doesn't surprise me... Sometimes I still want give him a black eye for making her wait so long."

"You're always looking out for me aren't you?" Vincent jumped and turned seen Sophia standing there smiling a bit sadly at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling as she walked up to stand next to him.

"I thought Alex needed some time alone with Euris,... and..I wanted to see Mother and Father,.. But I didn't want to go by myself." She said her face reddening.

"Alex still not getting along with the in-laws I'd take it?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulders as they headed toward the war memorial.

Alex was still sitting silently after watching Sophia walk off to find Vincent. He looked at Euris' memorial smiling faintly. "I did something stupid again, but I guess you can see that. Vince is all smiles for Sophia, but I know he wants to kill me sometimes... I'm so scared, Euris. I'm going to get everything wrong. I..I'm actually looking forward to that. There's just so much I can't protect them from. Sophia's been having nightmares about her father she doesn't want to talk about, but she wakes up crying..." Getting off the bench he knelt in front of the stone. Part of him feeling like a complete idiot for doing so as he closed his eyes and prayed. "Please watch over them for me, and protect them from the things I can't." A sudden warm wind rustled the leaves above.

'_Dummy... Why do think you even have to ask?'_

Alex's eyes popped open, and he looked around quickly. It had been no more than a whisper. He wasn't even sure he had really heard it at all. It might have just been the rustling of leaves. Moments later when his heart had finally calmed, and he had managed to stand again looking down at the stone he sighed. "Just the wind... It was just the wind." Turning to go look for Sophia and Vincent, he paused looking back. "Thank you, Euris. I love you, and I miss you... I'll be all right now." Walking away, he could have sworn he heard soft laughter. _"Just the wind."_ He thought, though for a moment the warm breeze _almost_ felt like fingers gently brushing against his face.

He found Vincent and Sophia at her parent's memorial. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Sophia. "He has been behaving himself hasn't he?"

Sophia looked up smiling, but blinked and frowned at him. "Are you all right? You've gone pale?"

"I'm fine." He said smiling at her. "I was just... startled a bit is all."

"Startled by what?" Vincent asked frowning as well.

"It was nothing." Alex snapped pulling Sophia closer. She and Vincent looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes knowing better than to ask any more. She placed her hands over Alex's smiling up at him.

"Ready to go back? I'm starting to get hungry." She asked still smiling. He nodded letting her go. She took his hand as they turned back to he path out of the cemetery. Vincent beside them began bragging about the important people who had traveled on the Horatius. "Their getting here on different ships of course, but I'll be escorting most of them home." Much of what Vincent did these days was protecting politicians, and royalty when they traveled from country to country. He considered it an 'honorable profession' and better than simply fighting pirates, Alex considered it 'glorified chauffeuring' and had no problems letting Vincent know this.

* * *

"I hope they do get back in time for dinner.. Are you sure you won't stay?" Elisabeth asked waking the Claus and the other s to the door.

"Lavie's been planing this meal for a while, and who knows how long it will take to convince Ingrid to let me, and Mullin in the house. She's pretty determined to make us sleep in the barn." Claus said looking over at the girl who was very determinedly staying between her sister, and Mullin. Ingrid glared at him as if she fully expected him do something.

Elisabeth smiled. "Give it a little time, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days. I'm sorry my talk with her wasn't much help."

Lavie, walking beside Claus grinned. "I wonder what Sophia said to her? She's not being nearly as bad as she was this morning when Dunya, and Tatiana brought her and Mischa over."

"I'm not sure I want to know..." Claus said sighing.

Alex, Sophia, and Vincent were walking up the path to the house as they stepped out the door. "You're leaving?" Vincent asked pausing as they walked by.

"Yep, we have dinner plans of our own. We'll be over early tomorrow though." Lavie said smiling. She turned to Sophia. "You'll come see Dunya's dress tomorrow if you have time right?"

"Of course. I'll be happy to help with whatever you need if I can." Sophia answered smiling back at the girl.

The others waved goodbye as they reached the front gate, and Sophia and Vincent waved back before heading inside. Over dinner they mostly talked about the other dignitaries who would arrive tomorrow. Hesperia would be arriving in the morning with some other guild officials, General Fortel, and Governor Keep were staying in a hotel not far away. The empire was sending Crown Prince Justin, whom no one present had met before. There were several others expected, but Sophia was a bit too distracted by the food to really pay attention. She finished her own meal as quickly as manners would allow, stole a good deal off of Alex's plate, _he pretended not to notice_, and ended up with Vincent's dessert, because he clammed not to like pecans, _she couldn't remember if this was true on not_. After dinner they moved to another sitting room. The talk had at some point changed to being about the baby, and Alex was telling Nestor about the features of the Silvana that already gave them quite an advantage when it came to child care. "Justina insisted on having the baths installed. She said Claus was hard enough to bathe as it was. She hated to think what it would be like trying to get him in a shower."

"It must be very nice." Nestor said sipping some brandy. "It's very rare to see something like that even on the luxury ships the nobles have. To have full sized baths in _all_ the officers quarters? That is something to envy."

"Yeah." Vincent grumbled, though he was still smiling. "Even the Urbanis class ships don't have baths. Though I do have to say, other than that the Horatius has far more pleasant decor. The Silvana is so..."

"So what?" Alex, and Sophia asked together giving him flat looks.

Vincent blinked at them. "You two are spending too much time together."

Sophia rolled her eyes turning back to the others. "Anyway, we're having my old quarters converted into a nursery. They're supposed to start working on that tomorrow." She smiled leaning against Alex. "Of course, the baby will be staying in our room for a while. Vincent's sister Emma already sent a few things."

"And you didn't throw them out?"

_"Vincent!"_

"She wouldn't let me."

_"Alex!"_

"Have you thought of any names you like?" Elisabeth asked to change the subject.

"We have a list." Sophia answered while both men were rubbing their arms where she had pinched them. "If we think of something we like we write it down, for some reason though." She said looking sideways at Alex. "Certain names keep getting crossed out."

"We talked about this. The kid is already going to have enough problems _without being named after me_..." Alex said in the kind of tone that gave the impression he already knew he was on the losing side.

Sophia only smiled. "We'll see."

"We have a list of names too!" Kostavi said grinning.

"Yeah." Wina said smiling as well, though it looked rather forced. Sophia was trying not to laugh while Alex groaned quietly. "Some of them are...um...really..unique." She finished awkwardly. The mechanics were grinning even more now, and Dio was smiling widely, the crew's list had been his idea, and a source of entertainment for several weeks.

"_Unique_?" Alex asked looking slightly amazed. "I'd be ashamed to give a dog some of the things I've seen on that list."

The mechanics started laughing, as did Sophia. Most of the rest of the talk was spent suggesting more names. The mechanics, along with Vincent and Dio getting more ridiculous as the evening went on, though Sophia did make notes of some of the Disith names Nestor had suggested.

When they finally made it to bed, Sophia was asleep the moment she slipped under the covers. Alex before preparing for bed rewrote the names she had liked into the small notebook they had brought. He listed them separately from the rest as he couldn't quite remember which were boy's names, and which were girl's. Looking over the list he sighed, seeing Alexander, and Alexandria listed again, he _once again _crossed them out this time writing a small desperate 'please?' beside them knowing very well the next time he looked they would be clearly written down again.

After getting ready for bed he set his prosthetic arm on the bedside table, and carefully climbed under the covers so he wouldn't disturb Sophia. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

Over at the farm Claus, and Mullin sat glumly together on the porch. "At least it's a warm night." Mullin said sighing. Claus nodded. When the door opened quietly they both turned to it hopefully, but it was Lavie standing there with pillows and blankets. She gave them sympathetic looks.

"We still can't get her sleep." She said handing over the things she carried. "I'll let you know as soon as she is." Both boys sighed again and headed to the barn.

"Maybe tomorrow night we should see if we can stay at Duke Mad-Thane's." Claus suggested frowning.

"Yeah... How come we're the ones to suffer for something _Alex _did? And where did Ingrid learn a word like unhygienic anyway?" Mullin asked sulkily.

Claus just sighed again, at least dinner had been good.


	3. Chapter 3: Something borrowed, Something

**Rings **

**Summary: **Incidents and revelations make for an interesting day.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

Muffled voices elsewhere in the house woke Alex up, out the window the sky was a clear vivid blue. He looked over to see Sophia sleeping comfortably pressed against him and smiled. He scratched his face wincing at feeling the coarse stubble over his chin. He'd never been able to stand the feeling of facial hair. Deciding he needed to get up, shave and see what all the commotion down stairs was about, he carefully moved away from Sophia. He rolled over reaching for his arm only to end up with a handful of something soft, and fluffy, that baaed at him. He blinked at the goat, his thinking still muffled by sleep, before he rolled over to search for his arm. It was no where to be seen.

Getting out of bed he showered, shaved, and dressed. He had gotten rather good at doing things one handed. He grabbed the goat tucking it under his arm before pulling the blankets over Sophia's shoulders, and heading quietly out the door. Down the hallway he paused at the sound of Vincent's voice in a parlor. He stopped at the door way and looked in. Vincent was on the phone, looking very stressed, and Wina was standing next to him glaring at him. "Emma, Emma! Will you listen to me for a minute?... I'm not here for the wedding! I'm here for the meeting! You know about the possible conflicts with _two other planets_!... I would have gone to your wedding but people started shooting at me! That tends to happen during a war!... I sent you card didn't I!" Wincing he pulled the phone away from his ear. Alex standing at the door could hear Emma's voice over the phone. Vincent covering the mouth piece turned to Wina. "Look, I'm sorry all right. I swear I _did not know _he'd never had coffee before. I always thought that was part of the problem." Alex had an immediate bad feeling about that bit. Vincent went back to phone conversation. Wina was still glaring at him. "Emma!... What?... They didn't have a ceremony to invite people to. No one was invited to anything! They just signed the paperwork, and bought the rings... I wouldn't bother Em, they wouldn't show up. _They don't want a ceremony_... Look you'll have to talk to Sophia about that... No I'm not going to go get her! I don't even know if she's awake yet..." Alex decided it would probably be a good idea to leave before he was noticed.

He headed into the hall where the reception was going to be held and found Dunya, in a chipper mood folding napkins. She smiled when she saw him. "Good morning! How is Sophia?"

"Still asleep. Where is Ingrid?" He asked the goat still tucked under his arm. Dunya hadn't noticed it.

She smiled more. "She's actually helping Mullin. He said he needed and extra hand with things in the garden."

"Ah, That explains it." He said setting the goat on the table. Dunya blinked at him. He raised his handless arm. "She took that a bit too literally." He answered.

Dunya brought her hands up to her face and groaned. "And things were going so well..."

"So she's calmed down about the sex talk then?" Alex asked sitting in a nearby chair.

Dunya glared at him for speaking so crassly, but knew better than to think saying anything would make a difference. "Aunt Eva called this morning to let us know they are going to be here early. She talked to Ingrid over the phone. I don't know what she said but Inga isn't treating boys like they are the enemy now."

They sat quietly for a few moments when Mullin walked in. He looked very irritated, and had some leaves and twigs in his hair. He was carrying Ingrid who also looked very unhappy, followed by Mischa, and Claus who returned the prosthetic to Alex.

Mullin set Ingrid down in front of her sister. "No one was hurt, but I think I killed some of the plants in the garden."

Dunya frowned at Ingrid. "Inga! You know better than to take things that don't belong to you without asking. What were you thinking?"

Ingrid pouted. "But Mr. Captain Alex was asleep so I couldn't ask...Mullin said he needed a hand, so I found one." She turned still pouting towards Alex who was putting the prosthetic on. Once finished he paused to flex the fingers as he did every morning. "I couldn't get it to work anyway." She said frowning at him.

"It doesn't work unless I'm wearing it." Alex said buttoning his shirt. "Everything is fine." He told Mullin and Dunya who relaxed.

"Nobody told me that." Ingrid said sitting in another chair still frowning.

Alex turned to her looking rather amused by the whole thing. "If you had asked, I would have told you." Remembering why he had paused on the way he turned to Claus. "How did Dio like the coffee?"

Claus blinked at him. "...How did you know about Dio drinking coffee?"

"Overheard Vincent talking about someone having coffee for the first time, and made a lucky guess. Where is he?"

"Lucciola took him for a walk around the area hoping it will help calm him down a little...He was..really hyper before they left. He was talking so fast it was hard to understand him."

Alex snorted. "So that's why Wina is in there glaring at Vince like she's hoping she can make his head combust?"

Claus nodded. "Other than that it's been very calm even with more people showing up for the meeting. Oh! Miss Hesperia is here, she has some things she wanted you to see before the meeting. I think she's in one of the sitting rooms with the Mad-Thanes."

Alex nodded standing up. Just then the door oped and Vincent walked in followed by Wina, both of them looking highly annoyed. He glared at Alex. "It's about time you woke up." Looked about to say something else but stopped himself sighing.

Alex walked past him ignoring him. Wina still standing beside Vincent elbowed him in the ribs and glared up at him. "Ow! What?...Oh.." He turned following Alex. "Er... Emma might be planing a baby shower for Sophia... I'm not sure exactly what she's got in mind.. But ah,... Don't be surprised if she shows up on the Silvana with a bunch of people you've never met... And please don't kill her if she does, it would upset Mom."

Alex rolled his eyes. "_That_ is something she's going to have to discuss with Sophia. I don't want to hear about it."

He had to stop in the hall because Dio, who had apparently returned as fast as he could, nearly shoved a tiny foal into his face. He was grinning widely. "Look!" Lucciola trying to catch his breath behind him gave Alex an apologetic look.

"I don't care how small it is, there will be no horses on my ship. Put it back where you found it." Alex said moving to the side and walking past him.

"You let Wina keep birds!" Dio said pouting.

Alex turned and looked a Wina. "You have birds?"

Wina nodded. "Finches, Campbell looks after them for me when go somewhere. I though you knew."

"I had no idea." Alex replied. Dio standing between them, tiny horse still in his arms glared from one to the other. Alex turned back to him. "You already have a cat, Dio. I never said you couldn't have a horse, that isn't any of my business. You can have as many as you want, You just have to find somewhere else to keep them. _There will be no horses on my ship_." He turned to leave again but stopped looking back over his shoulder. "You _will_ take that back to wherever you found it, and apologize to the owners before you cause any more trouble."

After he was out of sight, Dio sighed looking down at the foal. "I suppose you have to go back now." He walked back toward the door lost in thought. Lucciola followed him. They got to the door when Dio stopped grinning again. He turned to Lucciola. "Immelman has a farm Lucciola! I bet he wouldn't mind looking after a horse for us!"

Lucciola nodded. "We'll have to talk to them when we get back. Right now we should probably get him back to his mother."

* * *

Alex and Vincent eventually found Hesperia, David, Elisabeth, and Nestor, along with the guilds people who had accompanied Hesperia. They were setting up a small machine on the table. Some of the others nodded in greeting as they entered.

"Where is Lady Sophia?" Hesperia asked as she finished.

"Still sleeping. She may not be up for a while." Alex answered.

The woman nodded. "We will have to begin out her then. I'll show her what we have later if she wants to see it before the meeting. Lady Mad-Thane, will you please close the curtains"

Elisabeth nodded doing so, a guild's man turned off the lights. It the darkened room as they sat around the table. The small device lit up, an image appearing above it. "These images were recorded by our equipment from Exiles exterior cameras." The images showed small satellites in orbit over Earth being captured by almost thread like mechanical tentacles, and carefully taken apart by Exile. Hesperia paused the machine, and enlarged two separate images. The images were of two different satellites. Each had a different insignia on it. "With some research into the matter we discerned that the first satellite shown on the left is of Venusian origin, the second is from Mars. We noticed them before, but until recently we thought they were only part of the debris left from ages ago."

"So then, those are what's blocking the signal Exile is trying to send?" David asked frowning thoughtfully.

"We believe so. There are hundreds of them in orbit. Exile seems to be trying to find a way to shut all of them down. Look at this." She switched the images to one of Exile's interior several of the satellites from both planets could be seen completely taken apart, and still being examined by the ships computers.

Alex leaned back in his chair frowning himself. "Mars, and Venus must be using them to suppress Earth technology, but Prester technology had become so far removed from its Earth origins the satellites aren't having an effect on anything but Exile... And even then the effects are minor." He paused before turning to Hesperia. "Alvis has said she's trouble communicating with Exile, Could the satellites be causing interference there too?"

"It is possible, but Miss Hamilton's connection to Exile is in itself nearly impossible to comprehend. It is... almost as if they have a bond like some suggest exist between twins, only on a much higher level. We still have no idea how any of this works, or how it was achieved. Too many records from Exile's first departure from Earth have been lost." Hesperia answered. She switched off the machine.

"I suppose there isn't much more to discuss here until the Earth delegates arrive, and we can learn more about the relations with the other planets." Nestor said as the lights were turned back on. Several others nodded.

* * *

Early in the afternoon, Dio was asleep laying on his stomach on one of the sofas. He'd 'crashed' right after lunch. The mechanics had gone with Tatiana and Alister to visit the farm. The children had gone with them so they would be out of the way while Dunya, and the others stayed to continue preparations for the wedding.

Vincent looked about frowning. Alex and Sophia had vanished after lunch. He'd looked everywhere with the exception of the guest room they had been given, and the more he thought about he wondered if perhaps it would be best just to wait for them to show up again. Sophia after waking up had been in a very pleasant mood, and very..._affectionate_ to Alex when she thought no one else was paying attention. Alex's response to her had been enthusiastic to say the least. Vincent decided to wait for them to show up again, and did his best not to think about it.

He was soon distracted by a commotion outside, and went to investigate. When he got the front lawn, he saw that the group from the farm had returned now accompanied by more people he hadn't met yet. Seeing how happy Dunya was at their arrival, he realized they must be her relatives. Having nothing better to do he walked over to greet them.

"Ah! Aunt Eva, Uncle Peter, this is Admiral Alzey. He's here for a meeting they are having but he'll be staying for the wedding." Dunya smiled as she introduced them. Eva, and Peter were both tall, and broad figured, with dark but greying hair, Peter had a long, thick beard. Vincent gave a small bow in greeting.

"Ah!" Peter gave a wide grin. "A ship I was on was in a battle against you before I retired!" He gave Vincent a strong, handshake that left his arm aching a bit. "Your skills are quite impressive, You'll have to forgive me I'm afraid, for expecting you to be much older."

Eva roughly elbowed her husband in the ribs. "You will not spend all of your niece's wedding talking about the war." She said sternly.

Peter, apparently used to this continued smiling. "Of course, of course."

"Why don't we all go inside and relax. It must have been a long trip for you." Dunya said turning to the house.

As they went to the door, Vincent found himself partly surrounded by the mechanics. "Where are the captain, and XO?" Kostavi asked looking at Dunya's uncle a bit nervously. Vincent could understand why, there was a good chance many of Dunya's relatives had fought, and been lost in the war. The Silvana had more victories, and kills to its name than any other ship. While Peter seemed ready to let the war stay in the past, others might not be so willing. Peter was also a good deal larger than even Godwin, and from what Dunya had said most of her family was like that.

Vincent shook his head. "I haven't seen either of them since lunch...they might be...napping or something." He whispered back, the mechanics who had all been listening closely all started snickering knowing from his tone that he didn't think they were 'napping' at all.

In the siting room they group discussed the wedding, most of the talk concerned other members of Dunya's family who would be arriving closer to the wedding.

"Pete, and Catherine wanted to come with us, but work is keeping them a bit longer so they will be here with their families the day before the wedding." Eva said speaking of her own children who were both several years older than Dunya. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Eva reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a ring box. "Here it is." She said handing the box to Dunya. "We had to have them both resized of course, but I thought you might appreciate this more."

"Mom, and Dad's rings..." Dunya tears seeping out carefully closed the box and handed it to Mullin before throwing her arms around her aunt. Smiling Eva returned the hug.

"That reminds me." Lavie said looking around. "Sophia wanted to see Dunya's dress, but I haven't seen her since lunch."

"I haven't seen either her or Alex." Claus said frowning. "I wonder where they are."

"I think they went... to get some rest." Vincent said hoping no one noticed how odd he sounded saying it. "I'll..go see if they're awake. Probably best no to let them sleep all day anyway." He finished getting out the door before anyone else could say anything. Walking down the hall he ran his hands through his hair sighing. "Well if that wasn't completely obvious, I don't know what was.."

Reaching Alex and Sophia's room he knocked wondering if there would be a response. "It's open!" Sophia's voice called from inside. Sighing with relief that they weren't 'occupied' he went in. They were sitting on the bed Sophia sitting at the edge slowly swinging her legs over the carpet, Alex behind her running a brush through her hair, which looked a bit damp, a hair tie hanging out of his mouth. Ignoring Vincent's snickering, he mumbled something to Sophia. Vincent couldn't make it out but Sophia apparently understood. "Well,... I can't imagine it would be _that_ difficult to find someone willing to come to the ship to teach." She said, careful not to turn her head as she smiled in greeting at Vincent. Alex mumbled something else, Sophia sighed. "You aren't nearly as bad as you like to pretend you are." She said rolling her eyes. "And will you take that out of your mouth? What if you end up swallowing it or choking?" She added with irritation. Setting the brush down, and beginning to braid her hair Alex mumbled something else.

Vincent looked at Sophia. "Er..."

Sophia rolled her eyes again. "He said he keeps losing them if he does that."

"Ah,... Please don't tell me you've been up here for nearly three hours talking about educating a kid that's not even here yet."

"Of course not." Alex said finally having taken the hair tie out of his mouth, as he finished braiding Sophia's hair. "Sophia wanted a bath."

"And?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow.

"The rest is none of your business." Alex answered glaring. "We're talking about education already becauseit's_ important_." He added changing the subject. "Just because Sophia, and I are happy to spend the rest our lives on the Silvana fighting pirates doesn't mean our child will be."

Sophia nodded. "There are plenty of boarding schools for when they're old enough, but until then no one aboard the Silvana qualified to teach. We'll have to find a teacher willing to live on the ship."

Vincent nodded thoughtfully. "Dunya's aunt and uncle are here. They're talking in the sitting room with the yellow walls. I think they're getting ready to head home soon. Lavie wanted to know if you still wanted to see Dunya's dress."

"Oh! I forgot all about that!" Sophia said looking around to search for her shoes. "Could you go tell them I'll be down in a few moments, please?"

"No problem." Vincent said getting up. "I'd like to see their farm myself while I'm here. I don't really get to see that kind of thing very often." He added as he stepped out the door.

"Will you come? We haven't had time to see the farm yet." Sophia asked slipping her shoes on. Absent mindedly she reached up to her neck and blinked finding the familiar chain with Alex, and Euris' rings not there. Before she could get anywhere close to worry Alex dangled it in front of her face.

"You left it on your bed side table." He smiled watching her obvious relief as she slipped the chain over her head. "I suppose I should go, to keep an eye on Vincent at least. Maybe it will get Lavie to stop sending those passive-aggressive letters." He was confused about that. While Claus was no longer hostile toward Alex, as he had been after finding out just how involved with the Valca family Alex had been, he still kept his distance. Lavie on the other hand was... Alex wasn't sure what she was trying to do. Sophia had suggested it was perhaps that Lavie's desire for family was stronger than whatever anger she might have toward him. She had also pointed out that Alex one of the few people who could, and _would_ honestly tell her what her father was like. He wondered if the two of them ever argued about him.

Walking down the hall Alex almost literally ran into Vincent who looked a bit panicked. He grabbed Alex's shoulders. "You don't want to go down there."

"What is wrong with you now, Alzey?" Alex asked glaring. Sophia looked a bit worried.

Vincent turned looking back behind him before he answered. "Instructor Dalton is here."

"That old windbag is still alive?" Alex asked walking past Vincent.

Before following him Sophia sympathetically patted Vincent's hand. "I'm sure he can't still be that angry."

"I bet he can." Vincent replied morosely following them.

Reaching the sitting room, they could hear the conversation from inside. "I'm glad to have your support on this David. With the financial backing I've managed to get we may pull off some decent academies here yet."

"They way things are going. They will be a necessity in the future. Many countries are building faculties for airship construction." David said thoughtfully. He nodded in greeting at the trio as they entered.

Instructor Dalton turned to look and stopped going a bit stiff as he recognized the new arrivals. Seeing Sophia's obvious condition he glared at both Alex and Vincent who were on either side of her.

Vincent suddenly feeling like he'd just got caught trying to skip class again stepped away quickly. "_He did it. _He did it, I had nothing to do with it!" Sophia started laughing and Alex rolled his eyes.

"That is pathetic Vince, it's a wonder you got away with anything while we were at the academy." Alex said leading Sophia over to an unoccupied Sofa.

Nestor looked highly amused. "There seems to be some history here." He said grinning.

"They destroyed my office at the Royal Academy with a small steam cannon, and a jar of mustard." Dalton answered flatly giving Alex and Vincent a look that could curdle milk. "And that was one of their..._ uncreative_ offences."

Tatiana, and Alister sitting on another sofa both started choking on the cookies they hade been eating. After clearing their throats they both stared wordlessly at Alex and Vincent.

"No one ever proved it was us." Alex said unaffected by the accusation. Vincent on the other hand was looking rather sheepish. Sophia was still trying not to laugh.

Realizing things were about to go south quickly Dunya stood up. "Well it was wonderful meeting you, but it is getting a bit late. We really should be getting home... You wanted to see the dress didn't you Sophia?"

Still trying not to laugh Sophia stood, nodding. "Of course. I'd like to see the farm too, since we haven't had the time to visit." She turned to Instructor Dalton. "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Dalton stood himself bowing slightly. "I wish you luck Your Highness. If your child is anything like its father you'll need it."

Sophia Smiled brightly. People usually said things like that after finding out Alex was the father. "Thank you. You were talking about building academies here, right? If there is anything we can help with please let us know."

"Thank you, Your Highness." He turned to Alex "I'm probably more surprised than you are to find I actually mean this, but I am glad to see you doing well."

"Thank you, Sir." Alex said smirking slightly. As the group heading for the farm left Alex, being the last one paused at the door. "I am sorry about your office. We were trying to hit the wall, but our aim was off."

"That's unusual for you." Dalton said in a surprisingly calm conversational tone.

"If we hadn't been as drunk as we were, we never would have thought it was a good idea in the first place." Alex replied before an irritated Vincent pulled him away.

Tatiana and Alis were looking at Sophia accusingly. Sophia was unfazed as she hooked her arm with Alex's still smiling. "You knew didn't you?" Tatiana said frowning. "That was one of most talked about things on campus, even when we were there, and you knew the whole time."

Sophia giggled. "Would you have believed me if I told you?"

Tatiana and Alis looked from Alex to Vincent, and then at each other before sighing. "No." They confessed together. Both girls seemed to have a bit more respect for Vincent afterwards though.


	4. Chapter 4: The night Before

**Rings**

**Summary:** The meeting finally gets underway, and Mullin gets a stag night, whether he wants one or not.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile. No money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Night Before**

Alex sitting on the porch of the farm house looked down at Sleepy Head before turning back to Mullin. "This bird."

Mullin scratched his head nervously wishing he hadn't been left alone with the captain, and admiral. "Er... Yes Sir, that bird."

"Lavie started a bar fight where you were nearly killed, and we ended up in a ship to ship duel with the Goliath over this bird.."

"Well..It was more about the chea.."

"And Walker _gave you the bird_?"

"Yes Sir... He thought it was funny when he got the whole story out of Lavie."

Alex poked Sleepy Head with his crutch. "It's not dead, is it?"

"Er... No He's just like that."

Vincent sitting on Alex's other side watched the still sleeping bird thoughtfully. "You know I always wanted to know how that happened. I never expected that."

"Duke Knowles tried to kill me after that." Alex said poking the bird in the head again.

"Hey!" He looked up to see Lavie standing over him glaring angrily. "Stop picking on Sleepy Head."

"You're even worse at names than Vincent is." Alex said setting the crutch down. "What is everyone doing in there? Claus is still hiding in the garage."

Lavie sat down on the steps where she could reach Sleepy head, and smooth down his feathers where Alex had been poking him. "It's safe for you to go back in Dunya put the dress back in her wardrobe." She said to Mullin not looking up. "They're all talking about the baby now." She gave Alex an odd look, frowning.

"What?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"I'm trying to imagine you with a baby..." Lavie said flatly. "Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"Babies aren't difficult." He answered.

Lavie looked at him skeptically.

Alex smirked. "I didn't say they were always _pleasant_, I just said they aren't difficult. Difficult doesn't really start till they learn to talk. You were a fussy baby."

Lavie's face went a bit red. "..Y..You don't mean..."

Vincent snorted. "He used to help take care of you and Claus all the time. Baths, diapers, and everything." He said grinning.

Lavie sputtered her face going as red as her hair. "No..No way! I refuse to believe that without proof!"

Alex smirked again. "Come here."

"What?" Lavie asked suspiciously.

"You said you wanted proof, do want me to tell everyone?" He asked. Nervously she got close enough that he was able to whisper something in her ear. Alex had to shove Vincent away once when tried to get close enough to listen.

When he had finished Lavie moved away, looking mortified. "Claus doesn't even know about that..." She squeaked out.

"Should he?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Lavie glared at him. "If you tell anybody else about that..I'll.."

"What going on out here?" Alis asked stepping out the door. "I thought you were going to tell Mullin he could come back inside?"

Vincent snickered, Lavie glared at him. "Nothing is going on." Lavie said irritated. "Alex is just being a jerk."

They ended up staying latter that they had intended. Dio had managed to talk Claus and the others into boarding a horse for him when he bought one.

"Don't look at me you're the idiots who took him horseback riding." Alex replied when Claus looked at him silently asking for help.

Claus sighed. "Well I suppose it won't be too much trouble." Dio beaming spent the rest of the visit hanging off Claus.

They walked back to the Mad-Thane home under a starlit sky. Even Dio was quiet, now happily clinging to Lucciola.

Alex and Sophia walked arm in arm a little behind the rest. Alex looked down at Sophia in concern. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked softly.

She blinked up at him. "What?.. Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking after seeing Instructor Dalton... Not that many people know about the baby. After tomorrow it won't take long before everyone knows. What will happen then?"

Alex sighed, thinking about it gave him a headache. The messages from Vincent's family giving advice, and sending things they thought might be helpful were bad enough. The thought of what else was going to arrive after the people from Prester learned that the Empress was having a child with him made him cringe.

He had learned over the years that the best way to find out how most of 'society' was going to react was to see how Vincent's sister would react. The first thing Emma had done after finding out was to write Sophia telling her there was still plenty of time for her to leave the Silvana and marry someone respectable. She had even provided a helpful list of 'respectable gentlemen' for her to choose from. Recognizing some of the candidates, Sophia hadn't been able to stop laughing for fifteen minuets after reading the list. Vincent had been unsurprised but disappointed latter to find out he wasn't on it.

"We'll deal with that as it comes." He said finally. Moving his arm he reached down and squeezed Sophia's hand gently. "I _will_ keep you safe."

She smiled up at him. "I know."

* * *

The next day they didn't have much time to think about the consequences of news about the baby getting out. They sat in the darkened room waiting for Hesperia to finish explaining the information they had gathered from Exile to the Earth delegates.

"You are sure there have been no attacks on the ship?" Governor Keep asked after the lights had been turned on again.

"If Exile had been attacked, we would know. We do believe the ship is being observed however." Hesperia answered.

"And you suspect Mars, and Venus to be behind the vanship thefts?" Prince Justin asked frowning.

"Not all of them." Alex said leaning back in his chair. "But as many thefts as there have been, no one has encountered any in pirate attacks. Vanships are the most basic of flight technology from Prester. They would be the best starting point for anyone trying to learn about it."

"Has there been any contact from either planet?" Sophia asked.

Prince Justin shook his head. "According to records the last open communication with them was over one hundred and thirty years ago. From what little any of us have been able to find the project that the Exile ships were created for in the first place was an effort to secretly save much of the earth's population from Martian, and Venusian hostilities. Some time shortly after that nearly all Earth technology was somehow wiped out, and lost."

General Fortel nodded. "That may be when they set up the first satellites. Over the centuries we've mostly only had the basics. At times ambassadors from Mars and Venus would show up to 'negociate.' They would offer to allow us and upgrade to this or that in exchange for the natural resources they were lacking, This sometimes included people who were never heard from again." He said glaring at nothing in particular. "The last time they came calling the nations of Earth had decided they'd had enough and collectively told them to go fuck themselves."

The other Delegates glared at Fortel, but he remained unfazed. "Crass but true." Keep said frowning at the General. "Afterwards they once again shut down whatever technology they were able to. Probably thinking if they waited long enough we would get desperate and give in. Our ancestors adjusted the best they could and went on with their lives. We know they have spies here observing, but there have been no communications. There is no way to send a message to them. We sincerely doubt they are willing to speak without having the upper hand." Keep finished.

For a time everyone remained lost in thought. Hostilities, if not out right war was beginning to look likely in the future. Under the table Alex felt Sophia's hand on his leg and reached down lacing his fingers with hers, he gently squeezed her hand.

It was Sophia who finally broke the silence. "We have no way of telling how much they already know, and what they plan to do with this information... Do you think Alvis could be in danger?"

The only response was more silence no one looked happy at the thought. Hesperia finally spoke. "Exile appears to be attempting to decode their signals. Perhaps we should begin trying to assist these efforts. It may give us the chance to communicate with both planets. Whatever the results are this may be our only corse of action."

Prince Justin nodded. "We'll help you in whatever way we can. I don't know exactly what good our old records of previous messages will do but if there is chance it will help I'll have them sent wherever you need them."

The other delegates agreed to send whatever they could as well. Some even knew where some of the old communications equipment had been stored. With nothing else to discuss for now the meeting and the delegates went their separate ways to send messages back home explaining the current plan.

It was late afternoon when the meeting ended. As they stepped out of the room, the only thing on Sophia's mind was finding Alvis. They were stopped by Prince Justin who bowed politely looking a bit flustered.

"I'm afraid I owe you a bit of an apology, .. I suppose it is Lady Row now?" He said smiling, he greatly resembled his brother, but was older with greying hair, and a broader figure. He looked like some who if he had lived in ancient time would have owned a lot of swords and known how to use them.

Sophia her mind still on Alvis blinked in confusion for a few moments. "..Oh,.. Sophia is fine, Your Highness." She hadn't really thought about her family name up until now. She'd still been using her mother's maiden name for things even after the marriage licences were signed. "... I don't really recall any.."

Justin smiled again, looking a bit sheepish as he did. " I'm afraid my younger brother may have taken one of my less thought out jokes too seriously. I want to apologize for any trouble that might have caused you, and... If I may, ask you to write Mary-Anne so she knows that I did. Otherwise, I might never hear the end of it."

Despite her worries Sophia couldn't help but laugh, She could hear Alex beside her snort trying not to laugh himself, and Vincent snickering somewhere beside him. She smiled at Justin. "There's no need to apologize, Your Highness, he was... out of the way when it mattered."

The prince smiled kindly. "Not from what Mary-Anne says. She didn't mention.."

Sophia blushed. "Oh,.. We haven't told many people yet."

"I see, that I can understand." He said as they walked out toward the garden. "When word got out that my wife Beatrice, and I were going to have our first child I didn't think we'd ever get another moment alone. Very small ceremony then I take it?"

"No ceremony, just paperwork." Alex said looking out to see if he could spot Claus or Lavie in the garden anywhere.

"Now I envy you." Justin replied. He looked around the garden the decorating for the wedding was nearly finished. "This reminds me. Your friends aren't the only ones getting married. Victor actually found someone who _wants_ to marry him."

The three looked at him Sophia, and Vincent blinked Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Someone you know." He continued reaching into his vest. "She wanted me to make sure you got these." He finished handing envelopes to Sophia, and Vincent.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the lavish invitation, and read. Her eyes bulged and she covered her mouth letting out a squeak as she quickly handed the invitation to Alex. Reading his own invitation Vincent's mouth dropped open. Holding it up Alex read out loud. " To Lady Sophia Anatolia Amalthea Phylicia Basilius, of Anatoray, You are cordially invited to the wedding of his imperial Majesty Prince Victor Horatio Markus Kenton, of the New Holy Roman Empire to Lady Susanna Theresa Aster, on the third of September... They remembered you abdicated but forgot the I in Amaltheia."

Justin looking from Sophia to Vincent who were both trying not to laugh back to Alex who just seemed unimpressed with the gaudy invitation raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to say?"

Alex shrugged. "I've never met her."

"Now I really envy you." Justin replied flatly. This was too much for Sophia who had to be guided to a chair before she fell over laughing.

* * *

Latter in the evening many of the people who had come for the meeting were having a much more pleasant conversation in one of the sitting rooms. General Fortel was currently telling a story about one of his many divorces.

Alex wasn't really paying attention, as he slouched on a sofa, Sophia sitting next to him looking out over the garden through the French doors. He thought about the talk they'd had with Claus earlier. He and Sophia had both been relived to learn that there had already been plans made to take Alvis to safety, and hopefully get her to the Silvana if possible. The children had been nervous about discussing it before not wanting to worry Alvis. They had all agreed to talk latter, to see what revisions the plan might need. Vincent had also offered a safe haven aboard the Horatius.

His thoughts were interrupted by Fortel asking him 'how the married life was treating him.' Before he could answer the doors flew open and Mullin stumbled in falling on his face as Godwin tackled him the other mechanics soon joined in as Mullin tried to crawl away.

"What are you doing?" Sophia said sounding more like a mother reprimanding her children than and officer to her subordinates.

Not getting off the floor, the mechanics cringed. Kostavi looked up grinning sheepishly. "Er.. We wanted to give him a bachelor party before the wedding tomorrow." As he said this an out of breath Claus appeared at the door. Dio and Lucciola apparently hearing the commotion arrived soon after.

"That's very kind of you, but it really isn't necessary!" Mullin said sounding desperate as he tried to escape. He was ignored.

Dio looked ecstatic. "A party? That sounds like fun!"

"What do you say Captain? Join us?" Godwin asked grinning.

"I'd rather stay here." Alex replied trying not cringe at the calamity he imagined was going to happen soon.

"I'd rather stay here too." Came Mullin's desperate, but muffled voice from the floor. It was no use however, Mullin was soon frogmarched out the door, and down the road to the local tavern. Fortel always looking for an excuse to drink decided to go with them. Claus followed, along with Dio, and Lucciola mostly to make sure Mullin would be able to get to his wedding tomorrow.

After they left Vincent turned to Sophia and Alex frowning. "Was it all right to let them do that? He really didn't want to go."

"It's best to let them get it out of their systems now. Otherwise, they'll do something stupid tomorrow." Alex replied. Sophia just sighed resting her head against Alex's shoulder. Sometimes when she thought about it she wondered why she was worried about having a baby at all. After dealing with Godwin and the others how difficult could raising a child be?

* * *

Mullin found himself beginning to relax. The mechanics, and Dio were actually behaving themselves. The town's folk who they had befriended since settling in the area were more than happy to give Mullin a good send off for his 'last night of freedom.' Those who weren't on friendly terms were more concerned about staying out of General Fortel, and the Silvana mechanic's way, though there had been plenty of dark looks in their direction. When he thought about it afterwards, he realized he should have known better.

It was Denny Glead's fault. Denny was a young farmer who lived all the way on the other side of town from the land they had bought. He'd been trouble for them the moment they had settled. The land had belonged to his father, and Denny hadn't been happy to find out about it being sold to 'Prester trash.' While most of the people were kind, and helpful to the newcomers, including Denny's father Paul; Denny had and a few of his friends had taken to harassing them whenever they could get away with it. He was usually more careful about his actions in public but he'd been drinking for quite a while.

Claus, wanting to get out of the stuffy smoke-filled bar for a few moments excused himself and headed for the door. Mullin never heard what Denny had said to him, or what Claus' curt reply was. Whatever it was, Denny got up with surprising quickness and took a swing at him. Claus managed to dodge the clumsy fist, the waiter passing behind Claus at the time hadn't been so lucky. That was all it took for hell to break loose.

Five minutes latter Mullin, Claus, and Dio were hiding behind an over turned table. Dio at least was still enjoying himself. They weren't sure where Lucciola had gotten to, but Dio was sure he was fine. Mullin was praying for an escape route. Fate it seemed was for once on his side. "Mullin! Claus!" They looked over to see the bar owner's daughter Billie crouching behind the end of the bar. She motioned for them to join her quickly. When they made it they all took cover behind the bar. Billie turned to them. "You all right?" She asked.

The boys nodded, they had luckily avoided being injured. "Sorry about this, Miss Billie."Claus said as they heard glass shatter somewhere.

She shook her head. "I knew there was gona be trouble the moment you guys got here. He's been bitchin' bout you all day. This wasn't your fault we all saw that." She jumped when Lucciola suddenly joined them.

Despite what was going on around them, and that he had apparently been involved in the fight Lucciola was as calm as ever. "There doesn't appear to be any way to the exits at the moment."

Billie Blinked at him a few times before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh! You can get out through the kitchen! This way... We should probably stay low till we're in the hall."

Safe in the hall to the kitchen they all relaxed a bit. "Is it ok for us to just leave like this?" Claus asked frowning.

"It's probably best if you aren't here when the sherif shows up. You know how he is." Billie said absently waving at her glaring mother as they headed to the back door.

Safely outside they listened to the still continuing fight for a while. More glass shattered as someone was tossed out a window. They all cringed. "I wonder how much repairs are going to cost.." Claus said frowning.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Pop'll just have a word with Denny's dad about it." Billie said putting her hands in her pockets. Suddenly blushing a bit, she leaned closer to them. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Uh,... Sure." Claus said feeling nervous now.

"Them people who came for the wedding. Three of em walked up to the cemetery the day they got here..." She paused blushing more. "...Who's the loud mouth with the sideburns?"

"You mean Admiral Alzey?" Dio asked grinning.

"Is that who he was?" Billie asked her face nearly red as a tomato. Despite her embarrassment she was determined to get more information "...Is he..with anybody?" She asked her voice almost a squeak as she nervously played with a strand of hair, not looking up at them.

"Er, I don't think so." Claus said feeling sympathetic embarrassment. Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of the fight spreading to the street, and the sherif arriving.

Billie pushed them around to the back of the building. "You should probably stay out of sight till you're out of town. Good luck."

She stayed and watched them for a few moments in now dim moon light before heading back into kitchen. The four boys walked quietly back toward the farm wondering if Godwin and the others were still fighting or had been dragged off to the small town jail house.

When they reached the farmhouse, they found Lavie, Dunya, and Alis standing anxiously on the porch. Dunya jumped of the porch and threw her arms around Mullin. "Are you all right? Lady Mad-Thane called, and said there had been a fight. Alex is down at the jail house right now I think. No one was sure where you were."

"We're fine. Billie helped us sneak out. Was anybody hurt too badly?" Mullin asked.

"As far as we know just a lot of bruises, and cuts. Lady Mad-Thane said Alex was really angry though... They were asleep when they got the call." Lavie said as they walked inside.

Tatiana was on the phone. "No, they just walked in... They look fine from what I can see." She looked at them raising a querying eyebrow. Dio cheerfully gave her a thumbs up. "...Yeah. I think there all fine..." She cringed. "...He didn't take gun did he?... that's good at least... No it's fine we have plenty of room for them to stay here for the night... All right. We'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone and joined the others at the table. "It sounds like Alex is really mad about the fight,... But they didn't know you guys hadn't started it before they left."

"I hope he won't be angry at the wedding tomorrow." Lavie said before sighing herself. "So what happened anyway?"

Claus' face went red. "Denny was really drunk, and said something about our ship, I should have just ignored him but... Well after that he tried to hit me, but ended up hitting a waiter instead."

Lavie sighed, she felt it was a bad sign that sometimes she felt jealous of their vanship. She frowned wondering what Claus would have done if the comment had been about her.

After sleeping arrangements had been made, and the others headed to be Mullin and Dunya sat together enjoying the momentary peace.

* * *

**AN:** Sophia using her mothers maiden name is completely made up by me. I just thought that her using her father's surname while being onboard the Silvana as a spy would be kind of dumb.

The rest of her name is also made up. I've noticed some royal families give long names to their children, and I wanted to do that too. I decided on Basilius for her father's surname it means King, Anatolia is a feminine form of Anatole after her father, Amaltheia after her mother, (Amalthea, in the invitation is not wrong, just an alternate spelling.) Phylicia means foliage and from a great-aunt Sophia never met.

And because I like giving people middle names; Alex's middle name is Sebastian, and Vincent's is Theodore. None of this is of course canon.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Rings**

**Summary:** The wedding ceremony finally happens

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family**

The morning was clear, and the wether mild. Perfect for a garden wedding. The guest had arrived and were now taking their seats. Despite Mullin's apprehension there were no signs that there would be any problems. Though there were still signs of the fight the night before. Many of the bar patrons who had been invited to the wedding, including the mechanics, and General Fortel were cheerfully sporting impressive bruises.

The young priest who had accompanied Prince Justin, was no longer looking about as if he expected some divine punishment for attending a pagan wedding. He was now however asking a lot of questions to the young Disith man he was sitting next too. The Priestess of Hera stood stoically before the altar as the music began.

For Prester weddings it was traditional for both the bride, and groom to walk toward the altar down separate isles escorted by their parents. This was meant to represent the lives they had lived with their families. As both Mullin, and Dunya were orphans, Dunya walked between her aunt, and uncle, while Mullin much to his embarrassment, and gratitude was escorted by the Mad-Thanes. Each carried a small wreath of flowers.

Dunya looked radiant in the powder blue gown, embroidered with colorful flowers. The long lace veil was held off the ground by Alvis and Holly. Ingrid walked behind with a small pillow carrying Mullin's ring while Mischa walked behind Mullin with Dunya's. All of the children were dressed in a slightly darker shade of blue than Dunya's gown. Walking carefully so that they reached the altar at the same time they all bowed slightly to the priestess before Dunya's aunt and uncle, and the Mad-Thanes left the bride and groom to stand beside the altar. The priestess bowing to the couple in turn took each wreath placing them on separate pillars before lighting a fire on the altar.

Praying to Hera, the priestess took both wreaths and put them into the fire as a sacrifice to the goddess. Then taking Mullin's ring from Ingrid she blessed it over the fire before giving it to Dunya, and repeated this with Dunya's giving it to Mullin. Finally she solemnly lead them through another prayer as they exchanged rings. After the traditional first kiss the priestess put out the fire, and carefully scooped the ashes into two small round enameled cases and after sealing them shut gave them to Mullin and Dunya.

The guest stood as one for a final prayer as Mullin, and Dunya walked together down the path between the guest's seats. Many of the guest, including Alex were reading the prayer out of the small cards set on each chair. Sophia who had spent her childhood going to more weddings of nobles that she liked to recall spoke with a tone of someone who'd had it drilled into her head. The young Disith man rolled his eyes at the priest who had apparently been taking notes the whole time. Prince Justin sighing looked apologetic. After the prayer was finished and Mullin, and Dunya had passed the guest went into the dinning hall to wait for the newly weds to change and join them for the reception.

When they arrived together, Mullin was relived to see everyone getting along. Dunya was glad she had changed when they cut the cake because more ended up on her shoulder than even sticking to her face. Over on one side of the room the priest and priestess were talking quietly. She rolled her eyes as he continued taking notes. The mechanics were talking to some former Disith musketeers they were surprisingly amiable to each other. At the head table Claus nudged Mullin later biting his lip as he pointed over to Billie, who had apparently gathered the courage to ask Vincent to dance. She just stared at him red faced nodding every once in a while as he babbled on. Alex and Sophia sat at a table talking to Nestor, Dr. Actias, and Andrea, neither of them felt much like dancing at the moment. Dio however had hardly been off the dance floor once the music had started, he was now dancing with Lucciola if you could call random wild movements dancing. The children were running around, in and out the garden as they played. Mischa kept coming back hoping for more cake.

Feeling truly relaxed for the first time that day Mullin smiled watching the party. He turned blinking to Dunya when he felt her hand over his. She smiled at him a bit sadly. "I'm sorry none of your family is here." She said squeezing his hand knowing how much it had been upsetting him the past few weeks. He looked back out over the crowd of guests. Some he didn't really know, but those he did were easy to spot. Lavie had talked Claus into dancing with her. He wasn't very good at it. Dio was cheerfully dancing circles around them with Lucciola, who had given up trying to get away. Godwin was arm wrestling Dunya's aunt cheered on by the other mechanics, and Alister who was beside Ethan. It didn't look like he was doing very well. Wina was at the piano with Holly and Alvis. Vincent was now sitting beside Alex and Sophia, he said something grinning at them that made Sophia laugh and Alex glare in annoyance. Duke Mad-Thane, and Elisabeth were dancing well away from Dio. Tatiana seemed to have gathered several admirers she wasn't sure how to react to. Ingrid, and Mischa were clinging to Dunya's uncles legs giggling as he tried to walk.

Smiling he turned back to Dunya, Squeezing her hand back. "No, my family is here... _Our _family is here." Nodding Dunya smiled back.

**End**

* * *

**AN:** I didn't think I was ever going to get here!

A lot of the wedding ceremony is made up by me. I tried remembering what the weddings I had been to were like, and I did some research on wedding traditions, but in the end I decided to just make something up. I'm not sure any real world weddings are like the one written here.


End file.
